1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a detacher for a roll and an image forming apparatus employing the detacher for the roll.
2. Background Art
Among various types of image forming apparatuses including a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction apparatus combining several capabilities of the above devices, an inkjet recording apparatus is known as an image forming apparatus in which a recording head formed of a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge droplets is employed.
Some inkjet recording apparatuses employ printing media formed into a roll. Replacement of the roll involves removing the roll from a spool which is used for mounting the roll to the apparatus body, and mounting a new roll to the spool.
However, because the roll is usually heavy and difficult to handle and does not fit in the spool due to a slight change in an inner diameter of the roll, the spool may not always be removed easily.